Kość, Część Pierwsza
Kość, Część Pierwsza – księga występująca w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść Kości, część I Tavi Dromio "Zdaje mi się", powiedział Garaz, spoglądając z namysłem w głąb szklanicy z flinem. "Że wszystkie wielkie idee pojawiają się przez czysty przypadek. Tak jak w tej historii, którą wam wczoraj opowiedziałem o moim kuzynie. Gdyby nie spadł z konia, nigdy nie stałby się jednym z największych alchemików Cesarstwa." Był Middas, późny wieczór. Bywalcy Królewskiej Szynki byli zawsze o tej porze szczególnie skłonni do filozoficznych rozważań. "Nie zgadzam się", odparł Xiomara grzecznie, ale stanowczo. "Wielkie pomysły i wynalazki najczęściej powstają dzięki pilności i ciężkiej pracy. Może przypominacie sobie historię, którą opowiadałem wam w zeszłym miesiącu o tej młodej damie - oparta na faktach, zapewniam was - która dopiero wtedy rozpoznała swą prawdziwą wielką miłość, gdy przespała się praktycznie z każdym w Northpoint?" "Uważam, że nie jest ani tak, ani tak", powiedział Hallgerd, dolewając sobie greefu do pełna. "Największe wynalazki powstają z wielkiej potrzeby. Czy muszę przypominać wam o historii, którą opowiedziałem wam jakiś czas temu - o Arslicu Oanie i wynalezieniu mączki kostnej?" "Problem z twoją teorią polega na tym, że przykład na jej poparcie jest czysto fikcyjny", zaśmiał się Xiomara. "Nie pamiętam, żebyś opowiadał historię o Arslicu Oanie i wynalezieniu mączki kostnej", zmarszczył brwi Garaz. "Na pewno już ją opowiadałeś?" "Cóż, zdarzyło się to wiele, wiele, wiele lat temu, kiedy Vvardenfell było piękną zieloną ziemią i kiedy Dunmerowie byli Chimerami, a Dwemerowie i Nordowie żyli razem we względnym pokoju zawsze wtedy, kiedy akurat nie usiłowali się pozabijać", Hallgerd rozparł się na krześle, zapalając się do opowieści. "Kiedy słońce i księżyce razem stały na niebie..." "Na Pana, Matkę i Czarodzieja!" jęknął Xiomara. "Skoro muszę już po raz wtóry wysłuchiwać twojej idiotycznej historii, to błagam cię chociaż, niech nie będzie dłuższa, niż to konieczne!" Wszystko to zdarzyło się w Vaardenfell dość dawno temu (powiedział Hallgerd, z podziwu godnym opanowaniem ignorując wtrącanie się Xiomary), za panowania króla, o którym na pewno nigdy nie słyszeliście. Arslic Oan był szlachcicem i bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemnym typkiem. Był dalekim krewnym króla, który z tego powodu uważał za stosowne wydzielić mu zamek i ziemię, ale stanowczo nie chciał mieć go za sąsiada, toteż ziemia, jaką mu wyznaczył, położona była z dala od cywilizacji. Właściwie tak daleko, że nawet w dzisiejszej Vvardenfell nie jest to zupełnie cywilizowany obszar. Arslic Oan zbudował tam twierdzę otoczoną murami i wraz ze swoimi nieszczęśliwymi niewolnikami osiadł tam, by cieszyć się cichym, nawet jeśli nieco ponurym, życiem. Już wkrótce solidność jego murów obronnych została poddana próbie. Plemię Nordów-kanibali, które żyło w tej samej dolinie, żywiło się głównie swoimi członkami, od czasu do czasu jednak wyprawiało się po, jak mawiali Nordowie, ciemne mięso - Dunmerów. Xiomara zaśmiał się z zadowoleniem. "Niezłe! Nie pamiętałem tego z poprzedniego razu. Zabawne, jak dzisiaj niewiele się już słyszy o kanibalizmie Nordów." Było to, rzecz jasna, jak już mówiłem, dawno temu (powiedział Hallgerd, spoglądając na część swojej publiki z nieukrywaną złością), więc zwyczaje były inne, niż dziś. Nordowie zaczęli atakować niewolników Arslica Oana na polach, a potem stawali się coraz śmielsi, aż wreszcie doszło do tego, że urządzili oblężenie samego zamku. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, że był to dość przerażający widok: horda mężczyzn i kobiet o dzikich oczach, z zębami jak sztylety, wywijających olbrzymimi pałkami, odzianych tylko w skóry swoich ofiar. Arslic Oan uznał, że jeśli będzie ich ignorował, pójdą sobie precz. Niestety, pierwsze, co zrobili Nordowie, to zatruli strumień, z którego pochodziła woda dla zamku. Całe bydło i większość niewolników zmarła, zanim to odkryto. Nie było nadziei na pomoc z zewnątrz, przynajmniej nie przez kilka miesięcy pozostających do wizyty niechętnych królewskich emisariuszy. Najbliższe źródło wody znajdowało się po drugiej stronie wzgórza. Arslic Oan wysłał do niego trzech niewolników z dzbanami, by przynieśli w nich wody. Zostali pobici pałkami i zjedzeni, zanim jeszcze wyszli kilka stóp poza mury. Następną grupę Arslic Oan uzbroił wobec tego w kije. Udało im się przejść o parę stóp dalej, ale i oni zostali pobici i zjedzeni. Stało się oczywiste, że konieczne były lepsze środki ochronne. Arslic Oan udał się do swojego płatnerza - jednego z niewielu niewolników o konkretnych umiejętnościach i zadaniach. "Niewolnicy potrzebują zbroi, żeby przedrzeć się do rzeki i z powrotem", powiedział. "Pozbieraj całą stal i metal z zamku - zawiasy, noże, pierścienie, kielichy, co tylko wpadnie ci w ręce, a nie jest niezbędne do utrzymania murów w całości, stop to i daj mi najlepszą zbroję, jaką potrafisz zrobić, i to bardzo, bardzo szybko." Płatnerz, który miał na imię Gorkith, był przyzwyczajony do żądań Arslica Oana, i wiedział, że ani jakość, ani ilość, ani czas jego pracy nie mogą być zawodne. Pracował przez trzydzieści godzin bez przerwy - i bez kropli wody, by ugasić pragnienie nad ogniem i kowadłem. Rezultatem jego pracy było sześć metalowych zbroi. Wybrano sześciu niewolników. Zostali oni ubrani w zbroje i wysłani z dzbanami po wodę. Na początku misja postępowała całkiem dobrze. Nordowie zaatakowali niewolników pałkami, ale ci kontynuowali marsz. Jednak pod wpływem niezliczonych ciosów, niewolnicy zaczęli tracić pewność ruchów. W końcu, jeden po drugim, padli. Zbroje zdarto z ich ciał, które zostały natychmiast zjedzone. "Niewolnicy nie byli w stanie poruszać się dość szybko w tych ciężkich zbrojach", powiedział Arslic Oan do Gorkitha. "Pozbieraj trupy zatrutego bydła, obedrzyj je ze skóry i przygotuj mi najlepsze skórzane zbroje, jakie umiesz zrobić, i to bardzo, bardzo szybko." Gorkith zrobił, jak mu kazano, choć zadanie był odrażające, zważywszy, że ciała były w stanie rozkładu. Normalnie, jak mi się zdaje, potrzeba dłuższego czasu na wyprawienie skór, ale Gorkith pracował bezustannie i po pół dnia miał gotowych dwanaście skórzanych zbroi. Wybrano dwunastu niewolników. Zostali oni odziani w zbroje i wysłani z dzbanami nad rzekę. Najpierw wiodło im się znacznie lepiej, niż poprzednikom. Dwóch padło niemal od razu, ale pozostałym udawało się całkiem sprawnie wymijać atakujących. Kilku niewolników dotarło do rzeki, trzech napełniło dzbany, a jeden niemal zdołał dotrzeć na powrót do bram. Jednak i on padł i został zjedzony. Nordowie mieli bardzo zdrowy apetyt. "Zanim skończą się nam niewolnicy", powiedział Arslic Oan do Gorkitha. "Potrzebna nam zbroja mocniejsza niż skóra, ale lżejsza niż metal." Płatnerz już o wcześniej zastanawiał się, z jakich materiałów mógłby skorzystać. Myślał o kamieniach lub drewnie, ale rozbiórka dalszych części zamku przysporzyłaby pewnych problemów praktycznych. Następnym w kolejności dostępnym materiałem były pozbawione skóry trupy i kawałki mięśni, tłuszczu i kości. Płatnerz pracował z wielką szybkością przez sześć godzin, aż stworzył osiemnaście zbroi z mączki kostnej - pierwszych kiedykolwiek zrobionych. Arslic Oan miał pewne wątpliwości na widok (i zapach) tych produktów, ale był okropnie spragniony i zgadzał się na poświęcenie kolejnych osiemnastu niewolników, jeśli było to konieczne. "Czy mogę zasugerować", pytał drżącym głosem Gorkith. "Żeby niewolnicy poćwiczyli poruszanie się w zbrojach na dziedzińcu, zanim zostaną wysłani pomiędzy Nordów?" Arslic Oan zgodził się i przez kilka godzin niewolnicy wędrowali po twierdzy w swoich zbrojach. Przyzwyczaili się do zginania nóg, twardości płytki na plecach, ciężaru uwierającego ich w ramiona i biodra. Nauczyli się, jak ustawiać stopy, by utrzymać równowagę, jak szybko odwracać się, nie upadając, jak szybko ruszyć biegiem i się zatrzymać. Kiedy wysłano ich za mury, wszyscy byli już niemal amatorami posługiwania się średnio-ciężką zbroją. Siedemnastu padło i zostało zjedzonych, ale jeden wrócił do zamku z dzbanem wody. "Kompletny nonsens", powiedział Xiomara. "Ale i tak potwierdza moją historię. Jak wszyscy wielcy wynalazcy, nawet zmyśleni, płatnerz pracował cierpliwie, by wymyślić użycie mączki kostnej." "Według mnie i tam przypadek odegrał istotną rolę", skrzywił się Garaz. "Ale historia jest odrażająca. Żałuję, że ją opowiedziałeś." "Jeśli to ci się zdaje odrażające", zaśmiał się Hallgerd. "To ciekawe, co byś powiedział na ciąg dalszy." Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki